


Quite Different

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, One Shot, making an heir, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Jon and Sansa have been in a marriage in name only for around a year when they decide to try to make an heir.Jon still thinks of Sansa as his sister and finds the prospect difficult.... at first.A wee bit of smut for you ;)





	

'Alarming' was probably too strong a word - 'surprising' would most probably be better suited to the situation Jon mused as he watched his once-sister-now-cousin-turned-wife Sansa, spread her preserve on a chunk of bread across from him.

"Sam wishes to talk to you about extending the library" she mentioned casually between nibbles of her breakfast. Jon nodded in response.

_How is she so composed? As if nothing has been happening the last few nights?_

Everything had changed. After near on a year of an unconsummated marriage to Sansa, it was decided between them to try for an heir. Jon feared it would change things, feared that he could not even go through the motions even. They had been such good friends and the partnership of marriage had flourished between them in every aspect except that of the bedchamber. Indeed, she is so, so dear to him - just not in that way.

Now though, now it was different - or at least it was for Jon.

*****

"It's alright if you have to pretend" Sansa had said to him that first night, sat in the bed with her shift on, furs fallen down to her lap.

"What"? He replied, still fully clothed, stood frozen to the spot.

"If you have to pretend....pretend that I'm someone else...it's alright - I understand" Sansa said, a small, comforting smile forced its way onto her lips.

Jon ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair and nodded as he looked anywhere but at his wife.

_That's probably for the best. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch of the imagination... hair kissed by fire._

It wasn't that Jon had not found Sansa to be attractive - certainly not - Jon knew his wife was a great beauty, turning heads wherever she went. He had just not allowed himself to dwell on such notions, so she had forever remained his half sister to his mind. Even as his wife.

This new dynamic they were about to embark on was a strange, somewhat uncomfortable one. He knew Sansa felt the same - judging by the amount of wine she had consumed during their evening meal.

Jon numbly shucked his clothes, keeping his undershirt and smallclothes on and climbed into bed with his wife.

_A fine Lady's bed - a far cry from a spearwife's furs._

"I suppose we should kiss"? Sansa initiated.

_Always so brave. For her duty._

Jon nodded and leant forward. The kiss started rather chastely - just small presses of their lips, quiet noises of their meeting mingling with the crackle of the hearth.

_Ygritte. Think if Ygritte._

Jon's scarred hand came up to cup Sansa's cheek and then stroke her hair. The feel of it was unlike the memory of his former lover's - it was softer and cool to the touch.

Their kisses deepened, Sansa brought her shaking hands up to splay across his chest as she leant backwards, encouraging Jon to follow.

Jon positioned himself above her, trying to keep most of his weight upon his own elbows. The kiss had been broken and Sansa was looking up expectantly at him with her sky blue eyes, twinkling in the low firelight.

"Are you...are you sure about this Sansa"? He asked.

Sansa reached up and smoothed a few of his unruly curls. "Yes Jon... we need an heir... we can do this" she smiled. Jon was still not so sure - even though his cock was hard and ready, his mind had not caught up.

"I could...turn over... you could.... from behind" she flushed "if it's easier to pretend that way"?

"No, no" Jon gulped, feeling that to be just the wrong side of respectful. "Are... are you ready"? He asked shakily. Sansa nodded and widened the space between her legs, her breaths coming out of parted lips.

Jon pushed his smallclothes down his thighs, just enough to free his cock. Sansa grasped at her shift and pulled it up to her hips as Jon gave himself a few firm strokes.

With his eyes screwed shut and images of that cave, he pushed into Sansa slowly, finding her warm and wet. Jon felt his face relax and he opened his eyes to find Sansa's had fluttered closed.

"Alright"? He asked. Sansa nodded and swiped her bottom lip with her tongue, her eyes still closed. She brought her hands up to rest on his sides as he began to move within her.

It was all going as well as it could be - Jon moving above her, replaying his time with another behind his closed eyelids, when suddenly Sansa began making noises. Sensual, appreciative noises.

His eyes snapped open to find blue ones staring up at him. The little moans and gasps continued as she locked him in with her gaze. She hooked her long legs over his hips and rocked into his thrusts, biting her lip as her hands fisted the fabric of his undershirt.

_How much wine did she have?_

All images of Jon's former lover evaporated, to be replaced by the vision below him. Her silky red locks splayed across the pillow as she arched up into him, whimpering for more - more of Jon. Her wet, rosy lips, parted with panting breath and her pretty blush painting itself upon her creamy complexion, creeping down her neck and chest, disappearing into her shift.

She hooked her arms under his, placing her hands at his upper back, pushing, urging Jon to lower himself upon her. As he did so, he could not help the groan that escaped due to feeling her breasts bouncing against his chest with every thrust he gave. Her stiffened teats could be felt even through both of their clothes.

Jon's movements began to quicken and become urgent when Sansa began clawing at his back and mouthing his name.

Suddenly, she was rigid, pulling and squeezing at him all over in a tight grip. Her eyes screwed shut and her mouth open in a silent scream. He felt her cunny flutter around him and a tremble travel up her spine.

With the last few snaps of his hips, he pulsed inside her, grunting like a rutting animal and then collapsing upon her, panting her name into her hair.

*******

The first time had been almost a week past now, and Jon and Sansa had agreed that he would visit her each night for a period of time.

Every coupling had been the same as the first - with the exception of Jon needing to conjure images of Ygritte. He was surprised to find that he no longer had need of his memories. That Sansa was more than enough to rouse him - to excite him.

Jon began finding himself looking forward to their nighttime activities - that he craved it, that he craved her.

The surprises kept coming in the form of new private revelations...

Sansa had not gotten with child that first month of trying - and Jon had been glad - glad of all things!

He found himself daydreaming about Sansa - about her silken hair, crystal blue eyes and the way she had begun to moan his name when he thrust into her.

His memories of his Wildling girl that used to fuel his appetite while he fisted his cock were replaced with much more recent ones of a soft warm body with him in a Lady's chamber rather than a mossy cave.

He watched her more. Stealing glances when he thought she would not catch him - wondering desperately what she looked, felt and tasted like under that shift she always wore.

As he watched her, he noted that Sansa no longer felt the need to indulge in her wine of an evening. He took that as a good sign and smiled into his own cup.

"What are you grinning about"? Sansa chirped at him.

"Oh nothing" Jon replied, his eyes raking over her and noting how she smiled and licked her fingers clean of the remnants of lemon cake.

 _Things are quite different between us now_. He mused, feeling a familiar swelling in his breeches as he watched his wife. _Quite different indeed._


End file.
